Friends and Lovers
by mmandy108
Summary: Sans x reader, reader is gender neutral. Starts off after reader's failed date with Papyrus which leaves them feeling lost, scared and alone. Not knowing what to do, they run off and are helped by an unlikely friend. Constructive criticism and reviews are very welcome!


"OH, SHOOT. I'M SORRY, HUMAN. I DON'T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU LIKE ME. ROMANTICALLY, I MEAN. I MEAN, I TRIED VERY HARD TO! I THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME… THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU. THEN, ON THE DATE, FEELINGS WOULD BLOSSOM FORTH! I WOULD BE ABLE TO MATCH YOUR PASSION FOR ME! BUT ALAS, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE FAILED. I FEEL JUST THE SAME AS BEFORE AND INSTEAD, BY DATING YOU.. I HAVE ONLY DRAWN YOU DEEPER.. INTO YOUR INTESE LOVE FOR ME! A DARK PRISION OF PASSION WITH NO ESCAPE HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS TO MY DEAR FRIEND…?

"NO WAIT! THAT'S WRONG! I CAN'T FAIL AT ANYTHING! HUMAN! I'LL HELP YOU THROUGH THESE TRYING TIMES! I'LL KEEP BEING YOUR COOL FRIEND! AND ACT LIKE THIS NEVER HAPPENED. AFTER ALL, YOU ARE VERY GREAT. IT WOULD BE TRAGIC TO LOSE YOUR FRIENDSHIP. SO PLEASE…DON'T CRY BECAUSE I WON'T KISS YOU BECAUSE, I DON'T EVEN HAVE LIPS. AND, HEY, SOMEDAY YOU'LL FIND SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME. WELL, NO. THAT'S NOT TRUE. BUT I'LL HELP YOU SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

* * *

Even though he means well and thinks he hasn't failed, he has. He has failed you. You feel as if your heart has been ripped out of your chest. You fell for him the moment you ran into him, after Sans asked you to play along with him. He was so cute, thinking he could capture you with his stupid puzzles.

Then he fought you and you needed a way to escape without hurting him, you tried to explain yourself to him and you couldn't stop yourself. You confessed your true feelings for him and actually agreed. You couldn't believe it at first, you had only just met and he was going to hand you over to the royal guard and now he was agreeing to go on a date with you instead.

But sadly it was all too good to be true. During the date, Papyrus didn't understand what was happening and he told you he didn't feel the same way. Now you feel alone. You've left Toriel and now it seems that Papyrus has left you. Though he says you'll still be friends, you can't help but feel lost and scared, alone in Papyrus' room.

You realize you've been sitting here alone in Papyrus' room, thinking to yourself for a while now. You shouldn't be here anymore, you get up and walk out the door. No one else seems to be in the house so you quietly walk out into Snowdin unnoticed. What can you do now? Papyrus and Sans are gone, you once again have no one, you're all alone. You stand there a moment, lost. While pondering what to do next, you notice that next to Papyrus' house is a small garage. The door seems to be open just a crack and, no longer wanting to continue on your quest, you decide to investigate.

You push on the door and it opens without resistance. It is dark and cold inside the small garage. There's also a small dog bed and a small dog bowl in one of the corners of the room. Did Papyrus have a dog? This room is much too small to keep any living being in… You also find a crumpled note on the floor, you pick it up and read it. It says:

"HUMAN! PLEASE DO NOT TRY TO ESCAPE FOR YOU CANNOT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE CAPTURED YOU AND NOW WILL BECOME THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD ONCE I HAND YOU OVER!

PAPYRUS

This is where he was planning on keeping you? In this old, dirty, box? He just wanted to use you! You thought he cared about you! He said you would still be friends! You feel lost and alone. You're a human, no one likes you here. You're trapped with nowhere to go. Despair and fear set in. You have to get out of here, you don't have anywhere to go but you can't be here anymore. You run out of the garage, too scared and ashamed at yourself to find Papyrus for help.

You run and run, not knowing where you are going and not caring. You reach a cave and stumble inside. You lean against the rock wall, trying to catch your breath. You're out of energy and need some rest. You slide down the wall and fall to the ground. You lay there until you eventually fall asleep.

* * *

"hey, are you alright?" You feel tough, thick fingers brush across your forehead. You slowly open your eyes and see Sans looking down at you worriedly.

"i saw you run in here while i was selling hot dogs… what happened? what's wrong?" You don't want to tell him, you don't even feel like you have to energy to. Why does he care anyways? You're just some stupid, lost, human.

"I'm fine." You manage to spit out, turning away from him.

"how did your fight with my bro go? did you go in the garage? the door was left open.." You don't say anything and keep your back facing him. He sits down next to you and hugs you.

"it's alright. i know how you must feel, scared and alone. you aren't alone though, my brother and i will always be here for you." You shift out of his hug.

"No you won't. Papyrus already left me. And soon you will too." You still don't turn to face him.

"is that what happened?" You sigh. You'll just have to explain all this to him you suppose. You tell him everything, about your fight with Papyrus, the date after and what you found in the garage. You leave out the part about your feelings towards Papyrus.

"my brother knows a lot about puzzles and word searches but he doesn't know much about humans, relationships, or feelings. he didn't mean to hurt you, he only wanted to be accepted. and now he's given that up for you. because he sees you as a friend… i guess you could say he cares for you, huh?" He's right, you understand now. Papyrus didn't mean to hurt you, he didn't know what he was doing. He gave up his dreams in order to save you, because he cares about you. You feel your heart swell as you listen to Sans. You don't know how you didn't realize it.. Papyrus gave away everything he ever wanted for you. Yet, he only sees you as a friend, that's the part you wish wasn't true. You turn around to face Sans and nod at him.

"ah, there's that pretty face. so you see? my big, goofy, bro is just trying his best." You nod again and hug Sans. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you close.

"It's just.. I wish Papyrus understood.." You trail off, not sure how to tell Sans your feelings for his brother.

"i know how you feel about him.." He does!? How?

"You do..? How do you know?!"

"heheh. i see the way you look at him.. it's the same way i look at you." Did he just..?

"Sans what are you talking about..?" He turns away from you nervously, not sure what to say.

"i guess you could say…i have a BONEr for you." He smiles his usual goofy smile and shrugs his shoulders. You can't help it, you giggle at his stupid joke. He's so sweet, you've always had kind of a thing for him but you never knew he felt this way about you.

"Sans, you're so cute. I guess you could say I feel the same way." You say, smiling, your body still close to him. Suddenly, you feel his body slowly moving, pulsing almost, as if it was flowing with energy.

"Sans? Are you.. Ok?" You ask as you slowly look up at him. What looks like thin, blue, fire lightly forms around him.

"don't worry, this is my power, it allows me to feel…something my brother can't do." What was he talking about? You don't know what's going on and he looks dangerous, despite his statement. You struggle against his grip and he lets his arms fall to your sides.

"What are you talking about?" You never knew Sans had powers!

"papyrus didn't return your feelings for him because he doesn't have feelings. he lacks the ability to feel. with my powers, i can feel." That's why Papyrus didn't return your feelings? Because he can't feel? But Sans can so he has feelings for you? All of this confusing information was making your head hurt.

"i can feel how you feel for him. i can feel my feelings for you. i can feel you.." He carefully puts his arms around you again, slowly, allowing you plenty of time to push away. Wanting to learn more about Sans and his powers, you let him.

"i know how you must have felt with papyrus.. i feel the same way about you.."

"i want to show you how i feel about you." He looks up at you, his pupils are gone, all that's left is darkness. Suddenly one, shining, glowing, eye appears in one of his empty eye sockets and stares directly at you. His one glowing eye paired with the darkness of his empty eye socket is terrifying but at the same time, also mesmerizing, and sexy as it pierces through you. He says all of this calmly and slowly while his glowing eye slices through you.

He lets go of you slowly runs his thick fingers up and down your body. They are humming with energy and send chills through you. He then presses his skull against your face, his energy forming lips that slowly and tenderly kiss you. He moves down to your neck where his energy forms a soft, wet, tongue that licks your neck as he wraps his arms around you once again. You moan quietly, loving the soft, buzzing feeling of his energy. His lips smile against your neck and he pulls you on top of him so that you are sitting in his lap. Sans slowly pulls off your shorts and underwear, leaving your bottom half bare.

He slides his fingers across your legs, the roughness of his bones mixed with the flow of his energy make you itch for more. He starts slowly massaging your thighs, moving closer and closer to between your legs. His teasing is excruciating, you don't want to wait anymore. In order to speed up the process, you open your legs fully for him.

"..you want more?" He smiles as he says this, his energy buzzing all around him. He then slowly pushes one finger into you. You feel his thick and hard finger bone enter you as his energy around it pulses and massages inside you.

"Aaah!" You call out, not expecting these sensations Sans is giving you.

"you like this..?" His eye grows brighter with anticipation. He's enjoying this as much as you are. He slowly slides his hard finger in and out of you, the energy around it moving with it. His energy dances in and out of you, buzzing, and massaging every crevice.

"Ye-ah!.. Yes..yes..I like it…" You can barely manage to form the words while Sans sends all these feelings through you. He inserts another finger into you and moves them in unison. He twirls his fingers around slowly and twists and curls them, his bones pounding into you while his energy runs through you.

"Yeeeess!" You yell as you throw your head back in pleasure. Sans suddenly stops and pulls his fingers out of you.

"..can i..feel you...?" Sans mumbles, his whole body buzzing from the energy.

You nod in response and he quickly takes of his shorts and underwear. His energy leaves the rest of his body and moves to his crotch where it forms a thick, erect, penis. You breathe in sharply at the sight of it. Sans pulls you close as he slowly slides himself into you. His hard energy moves around inside you, running along your walls and massaging into you.

"Oh! Sans!" You yell and Sans moans too, feeling your walls tighten around him. He begins moving himself in and out of you, slowly at first but then speeds up, pounding his energy inside you. The energy explodes with each thrust, sending shock waves through your body. You feel yourself nearing the edge as your whole body throbs with his energy.

"ah! i'm..i'm gonna.." With one final thrust of buzzing power, Sans empties his energy into you. It fires out rapidly, each burst exploding into you and massaging your entire body. It sends you over and your walls close around Sans, convulsing with pleasure.

"ah!" Sans exclaims and pulls you close.

Once you have finished, you slide off of Sans and lay on the floor, out of energy. Having used all of his energy on you, Sans also lays next to you. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you close.

"how was that?" He asks, breathing heavy.

"That was amazing.." You manage to respond in between quick, short breaths, your head swimming.

"i never knew you wanted to…BONE me." He turns to you, smiling as he softly brushes his hand against your face.

"Good one Sans.." You giggle at his silly joke and smile at his touch.

"perhaps we could try this with papyrus.." Sans smirks at you and you feel the blood rushing to your cheeks. You want to ask him what he's implying but he has already fallen asleep. Feeling pretty tired too, you cuddle close to him and fall asleep as well.


End file.
